Family Above All
by Vampirediaries15
Summary: Damon and Stefan sister Alexandra comes to Mystic Falls with Damon. how does she effect the plot of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I am having some writer's block on my other stories and this idea has just been popping up in my head. For this story I'm going to try and not make it like any other Salvatore sister fan fiction that is in which she would have a secret past with one of the originals.. I want my oc to be someone who is very independent but is resenting the fact that she is a vampire. I hope you guys enjoy and please review on how you think this story is going and rather or not I should continue it. I will still be adding more chapters to my other stories. So here you go please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 June 15 1846 and Salvatore sister is borne. Third person POV**

It was a cold rainy day in Mystic Falls Virginia. It was all chaos in the Salvatore home. Giuseppe Salvatore's wife was in the process of giving birth to their second child. Giuseppe was having to help tend to his wife as well as make sure his first borne son Damon was staying out of trouble. Five almost six year old Damon was following his father and his mothers nurses around the house. He was jumping with excitement with the fact that he would finally have someone other than some of the Lockwood and Fell kids to play with. He was really hoping for a baby brother so that he could teach him how to fight and hunt. Damon raced to his mothers bed when he heard her call his name.

"Yes mother I'm coming. What is it mother is my baby brother finally here?""No my sweet Damon I just want to tell you that you shouldn't be running around the house during this time. You could get someone hurt or worse you get yourself hurt." not liking being scolded by his mother Damon agreed to stop running throughout the house.

"Yes mother I wont do it any more. But is he here yet? Is my baby brother here yet?""Not yet dear, but you no it could be a baby girl right." Damon shock his head in disgust. He didn't want a sister he wanted a brother. Someone who he could play all day with.

"No mother I don't want a sister I want a brother. If I wanted a sister I could just play with George Lockwood's little sister Mary.""Don't worry my sweet Damon I'm sure that you will have the little brother that you want so dearly. But it wont matter rather or not it's a boy or girl. You will be the best big brother any sibling could ever ask for." Damon shock is head and proceeded to sit beside his mother holding her hand wanting for her to give birth to his baby brother or sister. Everything was calm in the room until Giuseppe came into the room upset at the fact that his son was bothering his wife while she was about to give birth to his second child.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" Damon's father bellowed on the top of his lungs at his wife.

"Giuseppe, Damon's not bothering me. He is actually helping me prepare for the baby. There is no reason to yell at hi…. O know the baby is coming now."Everyone rushed to help Mrs. Salvatore. And after a couple hours of everyone trying to deliver the baby. Finally the little sounds of a new borne baby screams filled the Salvatore house.

"Here you Mrs. Salvatore. This is your baby girl." Said one of her bed nurses

Mrs. Salvatore looked down at her new baby girl. What she saw was a baby with dark brown hair and lightly tan skin. When she opened her eyes she was meet with little light jade green orbs that just starred into her own eyes. "O Giuseppe come here dear and look at your new daughter."Giuseppe saw a little baby girl who would one day become a real beauty just like her mother. She would also be the one who would break all of the little boy's hearts.

"She is a beauty isn't she dear.""Yes she is. Giuseppe what shall we name her?""How about Alexandra?" Husband and wife stared into each others eyes smiling with joy at their new baby girl.

"Alexandra, that's a perfect name for her. Lets call Damon in so that he can meet his little sister." Damon came to his mothers side the moment she called his name. He was excited to finally see his little brother.

"Mother may I see him?""You mean her Damon. This is your baby sister Alexandra.""What no baby brother? Who am I suppose to play with now?" Damon wasn't looking forward to having a little sister, he really was hoping for the little baby brother that he always wanted. It wouldn't be long before he would get his wish when his little brother Stefan would be born. Sadly with Stefan's birth only a year later after the birth of his sister. It would also be the death of his mother. Damon was heart broken with his mother's death. She was the only one who really understood him. Without him he was lost in the world. Everything changed in Damon's life. He had to grow up faster than he liked because he needed to help take care of his two baby siblings. But one thing that wouldn't change would be Damon's ability to live up to his mothers wishes for him to be the best big brother that he can possible be. He will never stop watching over his siblings. Damon would be anything that they needed for them. He would make sure that they both know who their mother was as a person and never letting them forget her in their mother.

**Present day Mystic Falls**

It has been at least fifty years since any of the Salvatore siblings have come back to their hometown. Alexandra never wanted to come back to Mystic Falls. All it brought to her was the bad and horrible memories of her past. It is the place where her mother died after giving birth to her younger brother Stefan. Its also the place where her life ended. Nothing about Mystic Falls brought her happiness. Since both of her brothers and her were turned into vampires back in 1864 things between them have never been the same. Growing up all three of them had been very close but after becoming vampires they all drifted apart. They all went their own ways never turning back. It was sometime in the early 1900's is when all three siblings were all together again. that's the moment that Alexandra decided to stay with her brother Damon and go wherever he went. They wanted nothing more than for their brother to join the on their journey. Today is the day that Damon had decided to come back to Mystic Falls to supposedly check up on their little brother.

"Damon why must we come and check on Stefan he is doing fine on his own.""Because Alexandra I promised him that I would make his life a living hell and that is exactly what I'm going to do. You should help me with doing so sister.""Damon you know I don't want to hurt Stefan and really what is your real reason with coming back here?""Well if you must know I found a girl who somehow looks just like Katherine." Just hearing her name made Alexandra's blood boil. She was once friends with Katherine but the moment that she turned both her brothers and her is when their friendship was lost. Katherine was nothing but a lying manipulative bitch who just used her brothers for her own personal game.

"What does that bitch have to do with anything Damon. I thought you were done with her.""I am Alex but this girl she is an exact replica of her. I just want to know why?""NO you want to see if she would choose you over Stefan so that you can ride out in the sunset with each other. Damon what happens if history repeats itself. I don't you both to through the same pain again. As your sister I want you to be happy. But anything that has to do with Katherine Pierce has brought you nothing but misery and I wont let that happen again.""Don't worry I feel this girl which by the way her name is Elena. She is nothing like Katherine. She may look like her but their personalities are so different from one another." Alexandra may hate Katherine but if this whole Elena girl will make Damon happy then she will help him achieve his happiness.

"Fine I will go with you to see Stefan but I wont sand it if that Elena girl comes between you again. If she is anything like Katherine I will personally rip her head off with my own hands.""Now that you got that off your chest lets go pay our little brother a visit." the two siblings made their way to the Salvatore boarding house to say hello to their brother. Alexandra didn't understand why Damon was so fascinated by Elena from what she could tell she was nothing but trouble and she hasn't even meet her yet. Waiting patiently for Stefan to show up Damon and Alexandra stayed in one of the studies. Finally he showed up. At first he didn't see them in the shadows. It wasn't until Damon spoke up for the both of them.

"Hello brother." The look on Stefan's face was complete and udder shock and horror. His two siblings that hate him were back in town. No less than to torment him and make his life a living hell for letting them become vampires.

"Damon, Alexandra why am I not surprised that you two are here after what.. Fifty or so years.""Now Stefan. Why such a long face you should have know that we would have shown up to yes in a way torment you but more for a visit. What no welcome home party.""Damon stop teasing him. Hello Stefan it's been so long since we have last seen each other. I like what you have done with your hair. The whole grudge look wasn't working for you brother.""Enough with the small talk Alexa what is the real reason for you both being back. I thought you two wanted nothing to do with this place." Damon was enjoying the fact that his brother didn't have any clue to why he and their sister had came back to their home town. It gave him joy knowing that he had the edge in this little mystery.

"Well brother I will give you one word for why I am here. Elena. Does it make you happy being so close to her. Does it bring back memories of Katherine. They do look so much alike her and Katherine." "Damon stop your going to make him mad." Damon not caring what Alexandra said kept egging his brother on. "So how is she Stefan is she everything what you thought she would be. Is she everything that Katherine was and more. Common tell me brother. What is it about Elena Gilbert that makes you so happy?"

"Damon just leave her alone. She is nothing like Katherine. They may look alike but they are two different people.""Well brother I know that but that doesn't mean that I'm not curious about her. Common lets all get something to eat together. Just like old times when we all three like and somewhat tolerated each other.""Damon you know Stefan is on a special diet. Of what is it. O right animal blood." Alexandra wasn't normally the one to be mean to Stefan but she missed messing with her brother.

"Common Stefan, when was the last time that you had anything stronger than a squirrel? Or better yet let's go see if Elena is around. Maybe she would like to offer up something to drink?""Leave her alone Damon she has nothing to do with this." Stefan roared to his brother.

"You know you want to know how she tastes. Common just one little taste. Or better yet why don't Alexandra and I go and find her and tell you how she tastes. Yes that's the better choice. Lets go Alex and sample some of Elena Gilbert." That was the last straw for Stefan he lunged at his brother knocking them both out of the two story window and landing on the lawn outside.

Alexandra couldn't believe that her brothers were acting like children. She knew if Zach heard them fighting he would get the impression that none of us have control our thirst while staying in Mystic Falls. Alex let her brothers have their little fight before stepping in to make sure that they wont kill one another. Alexandra jumped from the broken window to join her brothers out on the lawn."Now common guys no more fighting. We wouldn't want Zach thinking that we cant behave ourselves even though were over a hundred and twenty something years old." Damon stood up from the ground and stood next to his sister resting his arm on her shoulder."No worries sis I wasn't ever going to kill Stef I was just going to rough him up a bit." Alexandra just rolled her eyes at Damon. "I don't care what you weren't and were going to do Damon. All I know is that you need to knock it off.""Well yes of course mom." Damon replied with sarcasm in his voice.

After resolving the fight between her brothers and letting Stefan know that bother Damon and her are planning on staying in Mystic Falls. Alexandra headed up to her old room that she used to stay in. it hading changed one bit. Everything in the room was exactly the way that it was when she last stayed in it in the 1900's. Her room was the one of the biggest rooms in the whole boarding house. Damon's was the biggest out of all of the rooms. In her room she had her own master bathroom with a bath tube and shower set. And a huge walk-in closet that still had some of her dresses from the later 1800's in it. Tomorrow she and Damon would go around the town to see who the new founding families are. Alexandra still didn't fully understand why she and Damon were really here. Nothing made sense to her. Even if it was just for Katherine. Why so much trouble for one girl. Maybe she would be lucky and get the chance to meet Elena tomorrow and see for her own eyes if she was this replica of Katherine Pierce.

**Alexandra's POV **

I woke up early that morning to watch the sunrise while I sat on the roof of the boarding house. To be back in Mystic Falls brings back so many harsh and painful memories of my past. What I remember most about this town is the people who I thought I once knew who turned their back on me once they found out what I was. They didn't give me a second glance once they found out I was one of them. My own father shunned me when he found out. He didn't even care that I was his daughter an almost spitting image of his once beloved wife. I meant nothing to him when I became a vampire. I was the very thing he hated most I life. I was nothing to him anymore. The town of Mystic Falls has done nothing but ruin my life and the last thing that I wanted to do was come back and watch history repeat itself before my very eyes. But I'm going to try and put the past behind me so that I can focus on being with my brothers. The town may be the same but the people could have changed even if they are from the same family blood line. Once the set had raised I headed back inside to change into my clothes for the day. I decided on dark blue skinny jeans with a dark navy blue flowing top and a black lace cardigan. She paired her outfit with black calf high leather boots. I decided to leave my hair in its natural light waves. Ever since I became a vampire I haven't been able to sleep very well so I have grown to have dark circles underneath my eyes. At least a hundred years worth of dark circles. I cover them up with a tone of makeup that blends in with my naturally tan complexion. When I saw myself in the mirror I wondered if I really was a spitting image of my mother. I never really knew her because she died right after Stefan was born and I was still a baby. From the pictures I once saw in our house growing up I did have my mothers nose and wavy hair and from Damon has told me I have kind and caring personality. What I have learned over the years I look more like Stefan than I do Damon. The only thing that connects me and him is that our hair color is very close in shade. While his is black mine is a dark rich brown color that sometimes from far way can look black. Other than that I look like Stefan with the lightly tan skin and a sort of jade green eyes. Once I finally got dressed I headed down stairs to see if Damon was up and ready to go explore the town. He wasn't so I took the liberty of reading one of the books that was in the family diary.

"So I see your still a early riser huh Alexa." Damon said to me as he came in the room with a glass of his favorite bourbon in hand.

"Yes I am Damon, and I see that your and early drinker. Really its 10 in the morning and your all ready drinking alcohol.""There's nothing wrong with a little morning wake up to get me through the day. Now how about I say I give you a tour of the town?""Fine lets go and no more drinking so early. If you weren't a vampire your internal organs would have shut down by now." We both had came back home from a whole day of spying on Stefan when we both heard someone come through the front door. I could tell by the smell and the heart beat that this person was human. Damon and I waited in the shadows to see who was stupid enough to come into our home unannounced. Then I heard who it was.

"Stefan, Stefan?"o goody its Elena. I could tell by the smirk on Damon's face that he was wanting to introduce himself to her. "No Damon don't you dare .." He didn't even bother to listen to what I had to say to him. I could see him standing behind her waiting for her to turn around and notice him.

"O my I'm sorry for barging in the doors.. Uh open.." Elena said to my brother out of breath from be scared to death.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon Stefan's brother and our sister Alexandra should be around here somewhere.""He didn't tell me he had siblings""Well Stefan's not one to brag. Please come maybe I can find Alexandra somewhere in here. I'm sure Stefan should be along any second.""Wow this is your living room?" That's the moment I decided to come out of the shadows and introduce myself to Elena. "Living room parlor, seventies auction. Hello I'm Alexandra Stefan and Damon's sister. And your Elena right the girl that my brother talks about. My my you are prettier in person.""Yes sister now I see it too why Stefan is so smitten. Its about time I never thought he would ever get over the last one. It nearly destroyed him."Elena seamed so surprise by hearing about Stefan's last girlfriend.

"Aw yes Katherine his girlfriend." Damon said to her rubbing in the fact that they hadn't had the awkward ex's talk yet.

"O I'm sorry Elena what my brother means is that you and Stefan haven't had the awkward ex's talk yet have you?""Nope we haven't had that yet.""Well I'm sure it will come up now." Damon told her while he looked up at the ceiling. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think that he was on the rebound.""Yes Damon we all know how those relationship ends." I said to my brother giving him an devilish smirk.

"Wow you both say it like every relationship is doomed to end.""Well Damon's a fatalist." I smiled as I said this to Elena. Damon interrupted by saying hello Stefan.

"Hello I didn't know you were coming over.""I know I should have called bu..""Aw don't be silly your welcome any time right Alex?" there was this uncomfortable awkward tension in the room. Damon thought it would be funny to suggest that he should bring out the family albums or some home movies.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena. It was good to see you.""Yea I should probably go it was nice to meet you Alexandra.""Like wise Elena." I smiled at her.

"It was nice to meet you too Damon." Damon grabbed her hand and told her it wad great to meet her and placed a kiss on her Elena finally left the tension in the room grew ten times more.

"Wow great gal. She's got spunk. You on the other hand look pooped. Did you enjoy yourself today. "I decided to jump into the conversation. "Let me guess hospital.""Well someone had to clean up your guises mess.""Well were you successful." I was excited for his answer.

"Did your powers of persuasion work?" Damon joined me in messing with Stefan. "Remember if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work right.""How long was Elena here?""Why are you worried Stefan that me and Damon would have done something to her?""No Alexa he's worried that we will be doomed to repeat the past. Isn't that why you play this game of I'm a high school human.""I'm not playing any games you two our.""Course you are Stefan. This has nothing to do with Damon and I being here.""All three of us know the closest you'll get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it.""What kind of game our you two playing?""Guess well just have to wait and see wont we Stefan. Common Damon I need a drink."

Damon and I left the boarding house and Stefan still standing in the middle of the living room wondering what Damon and I had planed. Even I didn't really know but it was fun messing with Stefan.

**A/N**

**So what do you guys think of Alexandra. Please review and tell me how you like the story and if I should continue or nor. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Keeping it all under control

Salvatore boarding house with Zach and Stefan

"What is Damon and Alexandra doing here, why did they come home? Zach asked puzzled with the arrival of his other uncle and only aunt.

"Because I came home. They both want to make my life miserable that's how they will enjoy theirs. Damon more than Alexandra." Stefan really didn't know the reason why his siblings had decided to come back home now other than to torment him.

"Well their putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk?""She wont, I took care of her."

"You sure?" Zach wasn't sure that Stefan had the power to compel Vickie to forget everything she saw."I'm not Zach, I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon or Alexandra.""What happens if it doesn't work?""I don't know I'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan this girl you came back for?" Stefan left without saying a word to Zach.

All Zach could think of is what horrible events are about to happen because is uncle Damon and aunt Alexandra are back in Mystic Falls wanting to reek havoc on the town.

**Alexandra's POV **

I didn't fell like going with Damon into town. Instead I went to the cemetery to clear my thoughts. Why did I agree to come back with Damon. I hate this town and everything that it has to offer. Coming back to this town will only bring misery to me and my family. I was thankful that no one was in the cemetery with me, because I didn't want to relive the past but when ever I thought or came near this town that's exactly what happened. All of this started with her. Katherine has caused nothing but trouble for me and my family. She is the reason for me becoming a vampire and for my father hating my brothers and I. Everything that has gone wrong in my life was due to the arrival of Katherine Pierce. She ruined everything for me.

_Flash back to 1864 the arrival of Katherine Pierce_

"_Miss. Salvatore your father wanted me to remind you that today Miss. Katherine is coming and he wants you to welcome her to your home."_

"_Of course I will. Thank you Sarah. When is her carriage suppose to arrive?""She should be here any moment now miss.""Thank you Sarah. O before I forget do you know where my brother is?""I think Stefan was walking around the estate.""Thank you Sarah." I went to the closest mirror to make sure no stray hair was out of place or a wrinkle was found on my dress. My dark hair was in perfect curls and my green eyes stood out against my tan skin. Hopefully the arrival of Miss. Katherine would mean that I will have a so called sister to share memories with. I might love my brothers and all but there comes a time when I just need some girl time. I was brought out of my trance by Sarah's voice telling me that Miss. Katherine's carriage had arrived. I was full of excitement. I picked up my skirt so that it would drag when I went to greet Katherine. Walking down the steps of my house I caught a glimpse of a dark haired girl stepping out of the carriage. Katherine saw my brother Stefan before she saw anyone else. I could sense real sparks flying between both of them. Stefan already introduced himself to her so I thought it was time for me to introduce myself to her._

"_Hello Miss.. Katherine I'm Alexandra. It's so great that you finally came.""Thank you Miss. Salvatore it great to finally meet you. Your father informed me that you would help show me around the town.""Yes that is exactly what I am suppose to do Miss. Katherine. If you would like I could show you to your room.""That would very kind of you Miss. Salvatore. Please Stefan would you mind helping me with my bags?""Of course Miss. Katherine."From then on Katherine and I grew very close to one any other. We became like almost sisters to one another. She and I laughed with one another about some silly thing my brothers did that day or even something as random as a new joke that we found funny. We did everything together. She was someone who I thought that I could tell all of my secrets to and more. What I didn't know was that she had alleviative motives for our friendship. She was using me to get closer to my brothers. My friendship meant nothing to her. _

Present time

"Uh today is really the founders party. I hated the original founders party why would I even want to go to this one." I was laying on Damon's bed while Damon walked around the room drinking a bottle of scotch.

"Well your going with me and Caroline tonight. Because we both need to be there. Plus I need your help with finding Emily's crystal.""You need me to help find a crystal. Why don't you just ask Caroline to help, while I stay home watching some rerun's of Friends."

"I need your help because I need someone to keep Stefan off my back while I search for it. Plus you can relive some fond memories of your past." I rolled my eyes at him"Really Damon you know I hate my past and anything that has to do with it. The only reason that I tolerate you and Stefan is because you're my brothers.""So it's settled then your coming with me and Caroline.""Uh only for you Damon if it was anyone else I would walk right past them, but because you're my older brother I will help you find this crystal." Damon walked up to his bed and placed a kiss on the top of m head. "I knew I could count on you Alexandra. You have always been there by my side through everything. I promise you Alex that after this everything will be set right."I got ready for the founders party in my room while Stefan and Damon had a man to man talk. I figured that one of my 1864 dresses would do for the occasion. So I decided on a nice pale blue knee length dress that had a sweet heart neckline. I straightened my hair and applied minimal makeup. I put on my white wedges and headed off with Damon to pick up Caroline for the party. When arrived there was already a huge line coming for the Lockwood mansion. When we got to the front door there was a problem that we almost had to face. The whole how do we get in without getting invited in by one of the owners. But Carol Lockwood came to say hello to Caroline.

"Caroline you look smashing.""Thank you misses Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon and his sister Alexandra.""O well come on in then." Damon and I stepped through the door with ease happy that we didn't need to compel someone to let us in.

"Thank you we have been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Caroline walked away from us so that she could go talk with her mother. I made my through the rest of the house. I spotted Stefan and Elena walking into the room that had the original guest list from 1864. I watched as Elena saw the names of the Salvatore siblings names on the registry list.

"Wait is that Damon Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore and Alexandra Salvatore?" Elena asked Stefan. I walked up behind them just as Damon had came into the room.

"Yes the original Salvatore siblings our ancestors." I told Elena. Both her and Stefan were surprised to see me here.

"Alex I didn't think that you would be here? I thought you hate these kind of things.""Well I do Stefan but Damon convinced me to come and tag along with him and Caroline.""Yes Stefan Alexandra was just coming to keep me company. Yes Elena our ancestors a tragic story to how they died." Caroline then asked Stefan for a dance and I took it as my cue to leave the room and explore the house while Damon talked to Elena and Stefan danced with Caroline. I came across an old photo of my father Giuseppe and the other founding family's men. I didn't want to relive the past so I went to go find Damon and tell him that I was leaving the party. I turned the corner and ran smack dab into Elena. "O I'm so sorry Elena I didn't uh..""Alex you need to tell Damon to stay way from Caroline, because what he did to her was wrong.""Elena what are you talking about? What did Damon do to Caroline?""He hurt her Alex. He used her and he hurt her. You need to tell both of your brothers that what ever issue they have with each other that they should leave everyone else out of it ." Elena left after that I knew it was a matter of time before Damon would get rid of Caroline. I had to find him and convince him that killing the sixteen year old girl would be a mistake. I searched for him everywhere. I then saw his silhouette on the front lawn with Caroline. I walked up to him but it was to late because he already sunk his teeth into her neck.

"No Damon. Uh please don't kill her. This is the last thing that you need to do. Really killing the sheriffs daughter will be harder to hid than some random towns person." He wasn't even listening to me because he was to caught up in drinking from Caroline. He would even look at me or acknowledge that I was there. Damon stopped drinking from her but when he got up he fell down wanting to know what was happening.

"O my god Damon what's happening." Before I knew it Stefan came out of the shadows explaining that he spiked Caroline' s drink with vervain.

"What Stefan why would you do this to Damon. It doesn't mak.." Stefan then injected me with a syringe full of vervain. "I'm sorry Alex but this had to be done in order to keep Elena safe. Damon and I were placed into one of the cells in the basement.

"Uh what the hell. What did you do to us Stefan?""I'm sorry Alex that you had to be apart of this. I never meant for you to get hurt.""O really Stefan well you could fix everything by you know letting out of here.""Sorry I can do that Alex if I did it would mean that Damon could possibly get loose."Stefan left both Damon and I in the basement while he went upstairs to leave us in here to rot for the next fifty years of our life.

"Damon we need to find away to get out of here and fast."

"You think that I don't know that Alexandra. I know that but do you suggest that we do that if were both extremely weak from vervain.""Well think of something asshole. This is your fault any way that were in this situation. If you could have just controlled your rage towards Stefan then we wouldn't have ever been in this situation.""O so blame me for all of this. Where were you when Stefan spiked Caroline's drink huh sis?""For your information I was taking a look around the Lockwood home. I knew I had to baby sit you I didn't think that I had to do the same for Stefan.""Fine I'll take blame for this. I will find a way to get us out of here. Just wait."

It felt like days before Damon had found away to free us from the basement. He said that he could convince Caroline to help free us. He said it would just take some time before she would come. The day she finally came I was so excited I could hear her heart beat as she came closer to the locked door. She called out Damon's name wondering why she was here and how she got here. Damon told her to let us out of the cell. She was hesitant but he finally convinced her open the door. We were almost free but Zack got in the way and tried to close the door yelling at Caroline to run. Sad for Zack was that Damon even though he was weak from vervain he was still stronger than him. He easily snapped his neck and raced up stairs to chase after Caroline. I didn't run after him because I felt bad for what he did to Zack. He didn't disserve to die in this way. He was just another innocent by stander. If anything I wished that Zack wouldn't have been home maybe then he would still be alive. I was kneeling by Zack's lifeless body when Damon came back down the stairs.

"Did you know that Saint Stefan took our daylight rings?" I wouldn't even answer him because I was still in shock with the fact that he had just killed Zack without giving it a second thought.

"Alexandra answer me. Common what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me. Damon you just killed our last living relative and you have absolutely no remorse for doing it. And to answer your question no. I didn't know that Stefan took our daylight rings. I was to busy being passed out from the amount of vervain that he had injected me with.""Well there's no reason to give me attitude. Common the moment that the sun goes down we need to find something to feed on.""What do you have in mind?""I saw some people hanging out by the cemetery and I think they would still be there tonight because there druggies.""So after days without blood you want us to feed from some druggies in a cemetery.""Yes or would you rather go make Saint Stefan mad by taking a bite out of Elena?""Don't tempt me Damon. You already know that I'm not a huge fan of Miss. Elena." "So your for it. Killing some druggies that no one will miss to feed and get back at Stefan.""Yes I'm ok with it. Lets just go before I my urge to kill you gets out of control."Damon and I headed out to the cemetery once the sun set in Mystic Falls. To my disbelief Damon was right about the druggies being there. Waited till one of them came to the car we were standing by that's when Damon attacked. After everyone was sucked dry Damon called Stefan asking where our daylight rings where? I was walking a round setting the dead bodies on fire but I came a cross a girl who Damon had attacked first but still hadn't died yet. "Hey Damon this one over here still isn't dead yet. I thought she was your first victim?""O she just doesn't want to die does she." "NO Damon I know that look we cant and I wont stand for this.""Don't ruin this sister I know exactly what I'm doing. This is just something to keep me from being bored thinks to the wonderful Saint Stefan.""What ever. Do what you want Damon, but the moment that she becomes a problem I will personally kill her my self. And you know I'll do it without even blinking."**Stefan having coffee with Elena **

"So Damon, Alexandra and you are all vampires?" Elena couldn't even believe what she was even asking right now. She could hardly believe that she was having this talk with Stefan regarding him being a vampire.

"Yes we are all vampires. For the longest time both Damon and Alexandra blamed me for what they are. They never wanted to become a vampire, but because of me they are what they are.""A heartless monster.""Well yes, but I don't want you to fear Alexandra. She is harmless compared to Damon. She doesn't kill people like Damon does. She only drinks enough blood to survive or she drinks from blood bags that she gets from the hospitals.""You talk about Alexandra like you still really care about her.""I have never stopped caring for her. She has always been the sensible one out of us Salvatore siblings. She is the only one who could keep Damon and I from fighting.""So what changed, because from what I can see she sides with Damon on everything.""Alexandra feels that the monster that Damon has become is because he was alone for the longest time. Alex just wants to have a family again. She really does mean well, but as of this moment I feel I cant trust her because her alliance lies with Damon.""Does that make you sad that she's closer to Damon than you?""Yes because when we were younger it was always me and her because Damon went to fight in the war. We were very close then but know we barley know anything about one another." Elena felt bad for Stefan knowing that he wants nothing more than to have his old sister again. She would feel the same way if something like that happened to her and Jeremy.

"I'm sure that she cares for you or she would have let Damon kill you by now. From what I can see is that she cares deeply about you. If anything she would be the one that you could get through. Not Damon because he wont listen to anyone but himself.""I wish it was that easy Elena but my issues between Damon, Alexandra and I go back to a past that neither of us want to go back to.""I think you will have to talk to her at some point because I know neither of you want to lose your brother and sister relationship." Stefan got an idea that he should show Elena where he and his siblings grew up in 1864.

"Common I'm going to show you something." Stefan drove Elena to the old Salvatore estate that was mostly torn down and unrecognizable to most unless you knew what it looked like back in 1864.

"Stefan where are we. Why did you bring me to this place?""Because this is where I used to live with my family. Does this place look really old?""Uh yes, but wait how long have you been alive?""I have been seventeen years old since 1864.""O my god." Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You said that you wanted to know. I'm not going to hold anything back. Half century before the boarding house was even built this was my family's home." Stefan lead Elena father into his old home grounds.

"Damon, Alexandra, and I were all born here. The Salvatore siblings were the best of friends. Damon was born first then Alexandra then me. Damon and I were always trying to turn Alexandra into a little boy from a young age. She didn't know any better with growing up with two brothers. Were always close with one another. Alex and I were very close especially when Damon went off to fight in the war.

_1864 Salvatore estate _

_The two Salvatore brothers were running out of the house chasing one another as Damon held an odd shaped ball in his arm._

"_Wait where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked his brother as he was trying to understand how to play._

"_Camp outside of Atlanta, one of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Here catch.." Damon threw the ball at Stefan hoping he would catch it. He then tried to charge at him once he caught it in his hands._

"_Wait, wait what are the rules?" At that moment Katherine came down the front stairs of the house with her maid Emily right behind it . _

"_Who needs rules." Both boys stopped the game to stare at the beautiful woman in front of them._

"_Mind if I join you?"_

"_Uh you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough.""Well somehow I think you play rougher." Katherine took the ball from Stefan's hands and ran away from the two brothers waiting for one of them to chase her to get the ball back._

Present time

"Wow you all knew Katherine in 1864. Damon made it seem like.""Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. He saw how happy I was with you and he wanted to ruin it.""All because you both loved the same women a hundred and forty-five years ago."

"She wasn't just any girl. Katherine didn't only love both Damon and I she was also Alexandra's best friend. They would do anything together. Since Alexandra didn't have many girlfriends to spend time with she was ecstatic when she found out that Katherine would be staying with us. She loved Katherine as a best friend and younger sister. She was everything in a sister that Alexandra wanted."_"Katherine come on we have to stay a head of Stefan or he will win the game."_

"_I'm running as fast as I can in this dress Alexandra. Trust me we wont let Stefan win."the two girls ran way from Stefan as fast as they could. Once they got to the statue in the garden they both stopped._

"_We won now what's our prize."_

"_What would you like it to be." Damon said to his siblings and Miss. Katherine. Alexandra was so happy that her older brother was back from the war every time he went to war Alexandra never knew if she would ever see him again. Fearing that he would die in battle. _

"_Damon. O Damon I cant believe that you're here." Alexandra ran towards her brother and wrapped her arms around him._

"_They extended your leave?""I was simply having to much fun to return to battle."_

"_Wow brother Stefan and I admire your condiment to the confederacy." _

"_Well this works out wonderfully for me and Alexandra." "How's that Miss. Katherine?""Well now we have both of you two to keep us entertained.""Plus brothers Katherine needs someone to escort her to the founders ball. I'm being forced to go with George Lockwood by father. So this leaves Katherine un dateless." both brothers agreed to go with Katherine without even realizing that they both said it._

"_The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose."_

Present time Alexandra's point of view

After having the drinking fest at the cemetery I wanted nothing more than to wash off all of the dried blood from those dead druggies. I normally wouldn't kill uneasily but being starved for days makes all logical thinking go out the window. I woke up early to read some of my family's old journals. I was interrupted by the sound of loud music blaring from downstairs. I'm so going to kill Damon for having a full blown party with the teenage girl he saved and turned into a human blood bag. I walked down the main stairs to see the girl called Vickie only dressed in a tank top and her underwear. Damon is allowing her to grind on him while his short is open. "Really Damon this is why you wanted to bring her back to the house?" I could all ready tell that he was drunk as well as she.

"Common Alexandra you should join the party.""Why would I want to do that. I have better things than partying with you and your drunk friend over there.""Who is she?" Vickie asked Damon

"I'm his sister and you better not destroy anything in my house or I will kill you myself.""Your sister is a party pooper. She isn't nearly as fun as you.""I know. She and my brother are both this way. She though can be fun if she lets herself. She was so much more fun to be around a long time ago.""Yes Damon I was but then I grew up and realized that acting like a child will get me no where in life."

I left Damon and Vickie to party with one another. When I came back into the room I saw that Vickie was asking what happened to her. I heard Damon say that he turned her into a vampire.

"What the hell Damon. What did you do to Vickie?""Nothing Alexandra I just fed her some of my blood and then I possibly could have snapped her neck.""Really this is not what we need to be dealing with. Why would you ever want to turn her. She is a lose cannon of emotions.""Don't make such a big deal about it."Vickie was complaining about how all she could think about was blood and wanting to see Jeremy Gilbert.

Damon gave her the great idea of going to go see him.

"Damon are you insane why would you tell her to see her human boyfriend."Damon told me we need to find Stefan in order to get our rings back. He lead me to Elena's house hoping that he would be there. Elena was surprised to see me and Damon. I could tell that Stefan had told her about us being vampires and she was unwilling to let us into the house because she was scared of what me and Damon would do to her. Damon then took me to the woods where he thought he could smell Stefan's scent coming from. I heard a shot being fired in the night and smelling blood. Damon and I ran towards the sound to see Stefan on the ground with a bullet in his chest. Damon took out the guy named Logan Fell while I tended to getting the wooden bullet out of Stefan's chest. Damon saw the old Gilbert watch and placed it into his pocket. When we got home with Vickie to keep her from harming anyone else Stefan finally gave Damon and I our daylight rings back.

"I couldn't believe that you were so stupid to think that turning this teenage girl would be a good thing Damon. What were you thinking. I can tell you what you were thinking. Nothing you were being careless and reckless. You don't think before you act do you Damon.""What's the big deal Alexandra she only fed from some dead guy that I killed. She didn't kill a whole swarm of people.""Yet Damon yet. How do you think she is going to handle the blood lust. She will be the end of us if anyone figures our what we are. This town is very much aware of vampires Damon.. We have to be more careful about how we feed in this town Damon. I don't want this to turn out to be just like 1864.""Don't worry sister I wont let anyone find out about us.""You better not Damon I will not die again for some stupid obsession with one girl."The next day Damon and Stefan were sitting down talking to Vickie and how she should feed."You know Stefan not everyone can live on your all animal diet. Its not meant for everyone Stefan. I'm not saying she needs to go on a feeding frenzy.""Then what are you saying Alexandra?""What I'm saying is that she needs to learn how to control her hunger and learn how to compel people to forget her when she feeds off of them. Better yet she could just drink from blood bags."Elena had came into the boarding house at that very moment asking for Stefan.

"Uh does this girl ever do anything but want to see you Stefan. I swear if she comes around everyday than I will rip her head off myself.""Stefan are you here. Stefan?" I looked down from the stair railing at Elena just waiting for her to notice that I was watching her. I know that she hasn't seen me yet but I know that she knows someone is watching her.

"He's upstairs Elena. O and by the way do you know how to use a phone?""Uh yes I know how. Why?""Because you know that it is polite before you just drop by unannounced you should call them and ask if it is ok to come over. Just a word of the wise.""O I'm sorry Alex I never thought that I was being rude by coming over to the boarding house.""Well I just wanted to warn you that at some point I wont hesitate to possibly kill you. My brothers might be found of at the moment but all I see is someone who is going to tear my family apart again."I walked pasted Elena and headed out of the house to the cemetery. I usually would never go here but I felt I needed to visit my father's grave. I wasn't there when my father died and I wasn't there for his funeral. I was ashamed of what I had become. I was the very thing that my father hated most in life. I was the very monster that my father hunted down to his dying breath. I wish more than anything that I could tell my father how sorry I was to disappoint him. I wanted to be the proper and well behaved daughter that he had always wanted. Everything that has destroyed my family is because of Katherine.

"Ugh enough with the whole self mopping. Common Alexandra pull yourself together." I left the cemetery and headed back to the boarding house to see what mess my brothers have gotten themselves into now. I walked into the boarding house to see Stefan with Elena trying to convince Vickie that just because she's a vampire that she doesn't need to feed off of people. I couldn't take another minute of Stefan talking about choosing to drink animal blood rather than human blood. I may side with Damon on a lot of things but it doesn't mean that I agree with them. I just don't feel the need to fight with him and try to control his life choices. I would never take away his free will even if I dislike what he chooses to do with it. On the other the other hand I do agree with him when it comes to drinking human blood. The way Stefan decides to live his life by drinking animal blood has only made him weak and has caused him to never have the chance to control his hunger rather than it control him.

"Stefan could you please stop trying to convince Vickie that drinking human blood is wrong. She is a vampire. And vampires need blood to survive. Not everyone can lie the way that you do and you don't want to." Vickie wasn't paying attention to me but Elena was curious to what I was talking about."What do you mean about the hunger controlling Stefan?" Elena had that worried look on her face.

"I mean my brother may seam so calm and collected but he wasn't always this way. I'm just saying that Vickie doesn't need to essentially kill every human she sees. What I'm saying is that she should learn to control her hunger rather than let it control her."

Since Vickie couldn't walk out in the sun due to the fact that she didn't have a daylight ring we all had to stay in the house to make sure she didn't do anything reckless. Stefan was out with the lovely Elena which leaves Damon and I to baby sit Vickie. I was going to stake the girl myself if she didn't shut up about being bored. She then asked Damon why he did this to her. Damon said it was because he was bored. I couldn't believe that my brother was so stupid and reckless in his behavior.

"Wow Damon you turned her out of boredom. This is low even for you.""Now Alexandra I don't need you judging me on who I turned. Especially when you little sister have done your far share of killing and turning people out on a whim." Vickie was interested to what Damon was speaking of.

"Really Damon do we really need to talk about my past.""Wait what did you do that was so bad. Cause to me you don't seam like the kind of person who could do anything bad." I glared at her wanting to rip my brothers own head off for talking about my past to some drugged out new vampire teenager.

"If you must know Vickie I killed a lot of people just for the fun of it. I didn't care who they were and what their lives where like. I just wanted to kill them. I didn't loose control over my thirst like Stefan did, but I did kill and drain a lot of innocent people of their blood. I'm not particularly proud of my past but I have put it behind me. I was one of the most feared killers that the world has ever known. I just was never caught for my crimes.""So you murdered a ton of people because you were bored?" "Yes that is exactly what I did. I was bored and I took my boredom out on others." I left Damon's room without saying another word to either Damon or Vickie. I couldn't take reliving my past not again. I was down stairs drinking a glass of scotch from Damon's stash while looking at old family photos. I was interrupted by Damon and Stefan saying that they couldn't find Vickie that some how she got away. It was all thanks to Damon informing her that now that she's a vampire that she has new abilities. Like being able to run faster than any human and that's exactly what she did she ran right past my stupid brothers.

"Wow Damon your level of stupidity has crossed a whole new level. You turned her out of boredom and now you informed her how to run away from us. Wow your just unbelievable.""Hey I don't need you to lecture me on what I did wrong. I know I screwed up but lets not focus on that and just move to the part where we try to find her."We waited hours before we got the whereabouts of Vickie. She was at her house with her human brother Matt. Stefan being the savior tried to go over and talk to her, but she wouldn't invite him into her house. We just have to make sure that she doesn't do anything irrational like kill her brother. Today is Halloween and the high school was holding a party to celebrate. While Stefan went with Elena to the party Damon took me to the Grill to spy on the Mayor and his wife. Damon wanted to know what they knew about vampires. We found out that the town is very aware of us and that they have been ingesting vervain for years as well as their children. We also found out that our lovely uncle Zach was on the council and was helping with the vervain supply. We left the Grill with questions that needed to be answered but we wouldn't get them any time soon because Stefan called saying that he needed our help. Later Damon and I found out that Vickie went crazy at the Halloween party and tried to kill Elena and her brother Jeremy. In the end Stefan staked her while trying to save Elena. Damon went to the school to get rid of Vickie's body before anyone saw her. I went with Stefan to check on Elena and her brother at her house. Once we got there Elena was already outside crying about how Jeremy was upset about Vickie's death and that he didn't understand what had happened to night. She asked Stefan could help him forget about her death by compelling him. Stefan said he could but Damon showed up saying that he could do it. Elena reluctantly agreed to let Damon compel her brother only because she couldn't see him being hurt anymore over Vickie's death. I stayed outside with Stefan as he tried to make things better with Elena.

"Elena I'm so sorry about what happened to Vickie. I tried everything to help her control her hunger. I'm sorry that I couldn't save her."Elena wasn't really mad at my brother, but she wondered how many other innocent lives would have to die because of us." how many people would have to die in this town because of my family. The town of Mystic Falls doesn't know what's about to hit them.

**A/NHere's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and please review on what your thoughts are regarding my story and if I should continue the story or not. I feel that Alexandra will become a great asset to her brothers and even though she hates Elena she will still support her brothers in their decision to be with Elena.**


End file.
